DE 101 44 757 A1 discloses a heating assembly with a PTC element for passenger vehicles, a supplementary heating system being provided, having a heating element through which heating air flows during operation of the supplementary heating system and having at least one air outlet opening in the foot region of a passenger compartment, to which the heating air is conducted. To allow a vertical temperature stratification that is also comfortable in particular for seats at the rear to be produced in the passenger compartment in a flexible way, the heating element takes the form of an electrical PTC element, which is arranged directly at the air outlet opening in the foot region. A supplementary heater of this type still leaves something to be desired. According to one disclosed exemplary embodiment, a PTC element in the form of a number of heating honeycombs is arranged in a plastic frame (not described in any more detail), which surrounds the air outlet opening.